


He.

by Monz_Loveless



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/pseuds/Monz_Loveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif estaba nerviosa, y quizá él también debería estarlo, porque sería su gran día, pero después de tocar el contrabajo desde los diez años, pocas cosas lo ponían nervioso, y entre esa lista minúscula, él ocupaba el primer lugar, él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He.

**Author's Note:**

> Para Andrea M. esperando que te guste.
> 
> Soundtrack: He's a Pirate, interpretada por David Garrett.

Thorki: He.  
Por:Monz_Loveless.  
Thor escuchó el sermón del director de orquesta, escuchó con un rostro que parecía prestar atención, pero en realidad no entendió nada después de la segunda oración, nada más allá de “Es un concierto muy importante, bla bla bla, mostrar profesionalismo, bla bla bla…”. Sif estaba nerviosa, y quizá él también debería estarlo, porque sería su gran día, pero después de tocar el contrabajo desde los diez años, pocas cosas lo ponían nervioso, y entre esa lista minúscula, él ocupaba el primer lugar, él.  
Tenía apenas un par de meses de conocerlo y sabía que se llamaba Loki, era nuevo en la orquesta y ya tenía el puesto del violín principal, y Thor no había logrado intercambiar con él ni un par de palabras, pero tenía algo que le ponía nervioso. Quizá era su actitud al extremo seria, casi para parecer pedante y el hecho de que no hablara con nadie y siempre tuviera los ojos clavados en algún libro o en sus partituras.  
Sí, había intentado hablarle un par de veces, sobre cualquier tontería o para preguntarle dónde compraba los repuestos de cuerdas de su violín –ya hasta había ensayado su diálogo- como si Thor no supiera dónde comprarlas; pero todo era inútil, Loki iba a todos lados con audífonos, como si viviera en otro planeta.   
Su amiga le dio un codazo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos surrealistas, y reaccionó justo a tiempo para acomodar el arco y tocar el primer acorde, cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando concentrarse, sentir la música o imaginar algo, como a Jack Sparrow saltando del Perla Negra, cualquier cosa, eso siempre funcionaba, pero duró así muy poco, antes de abrirlos, y mirar a Loki al frente.  
La manera en la que movía la mano izquierda sobre las cuerdas de su violín, rápidamente y a la vez, como si las acariciara, como si hablara con ellas y les dijera qué hacer, la manera en la que ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza para apoyar el violín y cómo mecía lentamente el cuerpo, como si en cualquier momento pudiera elevarse del piso y alcanzar el nirvana.  
Hubo un movimiento que Thor no notó, pero no fue de Loki, porque de ser así hubiera realizado el cambio en ese instante, y supo que se escuchó mal, porque Sif lo miró como si la peor de las catástrofes comenzara a caer sobre él. El director enrojeció hasta las orejas y detuvo la música, era un hombre mayor y jamás gritaba, pero de inmediato toda la atención se fijó en Thor y en cómo miraba su contrabajo. Como si las cuatro cuerdas se hubieran vuelto veinte y como si las partituras fueran jeroglíficos.  
Loki, que era el único de pie, bajó el arco y volteó a verlo, y Thor supo que su manera de girar ligeramente la cabeza, no era sólo al tocar el violín.  
—Thor, sé que quizá estás nervioso, todos aquí lo estamos, pero acordamos que haríamos esto como si no fuera un ensayo. ¿De acuerdo?—Thor sólo asintió torpemente y agradeció que su error no se había pasado más allá de una llamada de atención.  
—De acuerdo, diez minutos de descanso —nadie culpó a Thor, no era una pieza del todo sencilla y las crisis nerviosas pasaban muy a menudo, por lo que a todos les vino muy bien un pequeño respiro.  
—Iré por un poco de agua —le dijo a Sif, que comenzaba a afinar su contrabajo.  
—¿Es porque mañana vendrán tus padres, cierto? —ella clavó sus orbes oscuras en él, buscando una respuesta sincera, ella sabía que Odín no apoyaba del todo su idea de dedicarse a la música, como su mejor amiga, sabía de eso y de muchas otras cosas, a excepción de Loki.  
—Supongo, prefiero no pensar en ello —dijo Thor alzándose de hombros, mientras dejaba el arco sobre su silla e iba por algo de tomar. Loki guardó pulcramente su violín en el estuche y bajó del escenario, recargándolo en uno de los escalones.  
Thor ya llevaba su tercer conito de agua cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él, que hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran.  
—Thor, ¿cierto? —Thor casi escupe el agua que recién había tomado, de no ser porque eso lo haría quedar aún peor.   
—Sí, sí… ¿Loki? —hizo una pequeña bola de papel con el cono vacío y lo tiró en el cesto de basura, para después pasarse una mano por el cabello, intentando parecer casual, pero era claro que estaba nervioso.  
—Sí. Podría ayudarte con los cambios después del ensayo, si quieres…—era extraño porque Loki no lo miraba directamente, pero le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda. Después de todas las veces que había imaginado que hablaba con él, eso en realidad estaba pasando y Thor no podía procesar toda esa información tan rápido.  
¡Di que sí, idiota!   
—Sí, emmm, sería genial, es decir, te lo agradecería mucho —había comenzado a reírse torpemente y Loki arqueó una ceja, confundido.   
—Bien, nos vemos —Loki ladeó una sonrisa y a Thor le pareció perfecta, porque nunca había visto en él un gesto semejante, y le pareció aún más perfecto que a manera sublime en la que tocaba el violín.  
Todos volvieron al ensayo pasados los diez minutos, y Thor tomó su lugar con una sonrisa de suficiencia que apenas y cabía en su rostro, el director comenzó a mover la batuta y Loki le dirigió una mirada a Thor mientras posicionaba el arco, misma que fue correspondida, con cierto brillo en los ojos azules.


End file.
